Cinta Terlarang
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Ceritanya Cagalli dan Arthrun itu saudaraan....mereka kakak adik gitu sih...tapi ceritanya doang....baca aja deh....gak tanggung ya....


**-Tsukuyomi-Tsuki-**

**-**

**Dengan bangga**

**Mempersembahkan**

**-**

**-**

**Sebuah fanfic**

**-**

**-**

**Yang semoga dapat memberi hikmah**

**-**

**-**

**Warning : OOC, AU, agak sedikit melankolis, gak jelas, lebay, dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mimisan yang gak jelas serta bergidik ketakutan selama membaca fanfic ini**

**Alert : Mengalami hal yang diatas bukan tanggung jawab author**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed bukan punyaku….**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**CINTA TERLARANG**

Sungguh! Sering kubujuk perasaannya, bahkan mengutuknya setiap hatinya didera perasaan tak menentu saat berduaan denganku. Perasaan itu seenaknya saja mempermainkannya, bahkan menaklukannya untuk memahami jika rasa itu adalah cinta.

Cinta? Bagaimana mungkin Nii-san, Arthurn nii-san mencintai adiknya sendiri!

Jika bagi orang cinta adalah anugerah, bagiku, Tuhan salah mengirim anugerah itu. Tak mungkin bagi Nii-san menyimpan perasaan itu apalagi mengungkapkannya padaku. Tak sadarkah Arthurn nii-san? Ia hanya boleh mencintaiku sebagai adik kandungnya, tak boleh yang lain! Aku menggeleng. Kasih apapun namanya, walaupun Arthurn nii-san telah mengungkapkannya padaku, aku tak boleh terbawa perasaan untuk membalas cintanya. Pelarian satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah berusaha membuat cinta Arthurn nii-san kepadaku berubah menjadi sebuah rasa benci.

Aku bukan hanya membenci Arthurn nii-san. Aku bahkan mulai tak percaya jika Tuhan menyimpan hikmah di setiap ujianNya. Ya, ini adalah ujian yang sangat berat! Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan mengirimkan cinta itu kepada Arthurn nii-san? Di saat aku berusaha mengubah rasa cinta Arthurn nii-san menjadi rasa benci, Nii-san malah terus menumbuhkan rasa cintanya kepadaku.

Kejadian aneh itu berawal ketika senpai yang telah lama aku sukai, Kira Yamato-san, datang ke rumahku dan melamarku. Aku mendengar lamaran Kira nii-san dari balik pintu dan permohonannya pada Otou-san dan Nii-san. Oh, tak terkira bahagianya hatiku pada saat itu. Akupun yang telah lama menyukai Kira-san terus berdoa agar Otou-san dan Nii-san langsung menerima lamarannya.

Akan tetapi, apa yang kudapat? Ternyata Otou-san dan Nii-san menolak lamaran tersebut dengan mentah-mentah. Tak hanya itu, mereka berdua bahkan mengusir Kira-san dengan cara yang tidak sopan dan memintanya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi denganku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menahan tangis "Kenapa kalian menolaknya?"

"Jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya, Cagalli!" Tegas Otou-san dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kenapa? Ia pria yang baik agamanya." Jelasku

"Ia tak pantas bagimu." Jawab Nii-san.

"Tak pantas bagaimana? Agamanya baik, tak ada yang tak pantas dari dirinya…." Kalimatku terhenti.

Otou-san dan Arthurn nii-san menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka, membuat mulutku terkunci. "Jangan sampai Otou-san mendengar kalau engkau mencintainya. Ia tak pantas bagimu."

Aku masih bungkam. Melihat wajah mereka yang memerah memendam amarah, membuatku takut juga tak puas. Selama ini, baik Otou-san maupun Nii-san sangat menyayangiku. Terkenang di benakku bagai mana Otou-san dan Nii-san selalu menjagaku, meyayangiku, dan menggendongku pada saat aku lelah. Kenangan manis itu berlalu, berganti dengan kesibukanku di dunia luar dan juga rasa cinta yang tak seharusnya tumbuh di hati Nii-san.

Pernah kukatakan pada Nii-san…itu bukanlah cinta, melainkan perasaan Nii-san yang tak ingin kehilangan adik perempuannya, apalagi dengan kesibukanku dan kedua orangtuaku yang semakin padat. Tapi, Arthurn nii-san membantah semua itu. Ia meyakinkanku bahwa getar-getar yang melanda hatinya ketika berada di dekatku, begitu berbeda. Ia yakin, getar seperti ini hanya dirasakannya kepada seorang pria yang mencintai seorang wanita.

Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan ketika kurasakan Arthurn nii-san meraih tanganku.

"Maafkan Arthurn nii-san, Cagalli-chan! Aku tak bisa menahan rasa ini, aku tulus mencintaimu." Ungkapnya tulus.

Ingin aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap matanya. Tapi aku takut untuk menatap mata Arthurn nii-san, apalagi dengan suasana pernyataan cinta seperti ini. Tatapannya akan membuat hatiku tak menentu dan takutnya akan membuatku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Aku tetap menunduk. Mencoba melawan godaan yang ingin memaksaku menatap wajah Arthurn nii-san. Tidak! Tanpa sadar aku menggeleng, dalam tunduk.

"Izinkanlah aku untuk terus mencintaimu, sebagai seorang wanita." Ulangnya lagi. Kali ini dia merapikan poniku, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di keningku.

Hatiku semakin takut, ini sudah masuk dalam kondisi yang sangat berbahaya. Hatiku berontak, aku tak boleh terbawa suasana! Aku tak boleh mencintainya! Tanpa sepatah katapun, aku berlari menuju kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Cagalli-chan!"

Kudengar ia mengetuk pintu kamar. Aku harus bersikap kasar padanya, membencinya agar ia membenciku. Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan agar rasa cinta Arthurn nii-san padaku menghilang.

"Cagalli, setan apa yang merasuki pikiranmu? Sejak kapan kamu berani membanting pintu untukku?"

Setan itu bernama cinta. Merasuki hati dan pikiran Nii-san, bahkan tak memberi kesempatan pada Nii-san untuk menolaknya jika orang yang dicintai Nii-san itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Cinta itu seolah tak mau tahu. Dia hanya mau tahu bahwa Arthurn nii-san harus mencintai adikknya sendiri sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai adik perempuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan berarti aku memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Tak mengapa kau tak mencintaiku, tapi biarkan aku mencintaimu!" bujuknya saat berhasil masuk ke kamarku.

Tapi, apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya membuat dia tersentak. Boneka, buku, semua yang ada di kamar, kulemparkan ke arahnya.

"Kamu silahkan keluar dari kamarku. Aku tak sudi punya Nii-san sepertimu!" bentakku.

Mukanya merah padam. Nyaliku sedikit ciut, tapi tidak membuatku berhenti mencacinya dengan harapan rasa cintanya padaku dapat dikalahkan oleh rasa benci yang kutimbulkan untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang keluar!" bentakku sambil menunjuk kearah pintu. "Jangan menganggapku adik lagi!" lanjutku dengan kalinat yang entah kudapatkan dari mana.

PLAKKK! Tamparan kerasnya memerihkan wajahku. Tatapannya adalah tatapan marah, bukan tatapan cinta yang selalu ia lemparkan padaku. Tatapan itu membuatku ketakutan, semoga itu berarti cintanya padaku telah berubah menjadi rasa benci.

"Semenjak aku ucapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, kamu sering bertingkah aneh dan memarahiku tanpa sebab. Oke, aku terima! Tapi apa yang kau ucapkan barusan membuatku hilang kesabaran. Kamu tak ingin menjadi adikku lagi? Sebenarnya itu sudah terjadi dari dulu. Kamu memang bukan adikku! Kamu hanyalah anak titipan yang diangkat menjadi anak keluarga ini!"

Tubuhku gemetar. Bumi yang kupijak seolah mengecil tak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa untuk kutempati berpijak demi melanjutkan langkah. Aku mematung!

"Kenapa diam? Nggak percaya? Jika bukan karena keluargaku, mungkin sekarang kamu harus tidur di kolong jembatan!"

Aku tak ingin mendengar kalimat Arthurn nii-san lagi. Aku tak sanggup! Sekuat tenaga kupaksakan kaki untuk berlari. Berlari dan terus berlari…hingga tubuhku menabrak sosok Okaa-san yang baru tiba dari luar kota bersama Otou-san.

"Cagalli-chan, kamu menangis?"

Otou-san yang pertama menegurku. Aku ingin bicara, tapi suara Arthurn nii-san kembali mengiris hatiku.

"Katakan padanya, Otou-san! Dia hanya anak titipan dari keluarga lain. Dia diangkat anak oleh keluarga kita hanya karena keluarganya tak sanggup memberinya makan!"

Tas yang dipegang Okaa-san terjatuh saat ia mendengar kalimat Arthurn nii-san.

"Arthurn…k-ka..mu?" desis mama.

"Ya, aku harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Agar ia tak usah berharap lagi pada Kira Yamato itu! Kalau dia tahu Kira itu kakak kandungnya, tentu ia tak akan mencintai Kira! "

Otou-san maju selangkah dan melayangkan tamparan ke wajahnya. Tapi, dengan gesit Arthurn nii-san menangkap tangan Otou-san dan menatapnya tajam.

"Selama ini aku mencintai Cagalli. Aku tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Tapi, aku tak mau menerima tamparan Otou-san hanya karena cintaku pada Cagalli. Apa aku salah mencintainya? Ia bahkan bukan adikku." Ucap Arthurn nii-san sambil mengarahkan tatapannya padaku.

"Aku tak suka dengan cara Cagalli memandang Kita. Apa salahnya bagiku untuk memberitahukan hal ini padanya? Agar ia tak perlu lagi mencintai Kira, karena Kira adalah kakak kandungnya! Dan kita sekeluarga tahu itu makanya kita mengusirnya!"

Tangisku semakin menjadi. Okaa-san dan Otou-san yang hanya terdiam melihatku, membuatku yakin bahwa kalimat Arthurn nii-san tadi tidak salah. Ternyata, aku hanyalah anak angkat di rumah ini. Selama ini aku telah mencintai Kira-san yang merupakan kakak kandungku yang asli. Kini kumengerti, bahwa cinta Arthurn nii-san kepadaku yang selama ini kuanggap ujian dari Tuhan ternyata untuk memberitahuku mengenai asal-usulku yang sebenarnya. Ternyata benar, selalu ada hikmah di balik ujian yang ditimpakan.

Aku mencoba menatap Arthurn nii-san. Dia hanya tersenyum. Hatiku teriris! Tanpa mendengar Okaa-san dan Otou-san yang memanggilku, aku berlari pergi. Jauh dari rumah!

****

"Cagalli-san, telepon dari Okaa-san mu," ucap Lacus, sahabatku.

"Bilang, aku enggak tinggal di sini."

Sejenak Lacus menatapku. Tapi, mataku yang memelas membuatnya tak tega untuk menolak permintaanku barusan. Sudah kuduga Okaa-san pasti mencurigai keberadaanku di rumah Lacus. Tapi, aku mau lari kemana lagi? Kembali kalimat Arthurn nii-san terngiang dan menderaku. _Katakan padanya, Otou-san! Dia hanya anak titipan dari keluarga lain. Dia diangkat anak oleh keluarga kita hanya karena keluarganya tak sanggup memberinya makan!_

Sebagai anak angkat, aku telah menimbulkan suatu ketidakwajaran dalam rumah itu. Aku telah menciptakan sebuah perasaan cinta yang tak wajar pada Arthurn nii-san.

"Cagalli, aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Aku tersentak. Arthurn nii-san pun ternyata tahu keberadaanku di sini.

"Maafkan Arthurn nii-san. Aku telah khilaf! Aku memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Kuharap kamu mau pulang malam ini. Okaa-san dan Otou-san menunggumu, cemas memikirkanmu."

"Tempatku mungkin memang hanya disini. Bahkan lebih pantas kembali ke kolong jembatan, habitatku semula."

"Kamu memang anak angkat. Tapi, kehadiranmu sangat dibutuhkan. Aku takut Okaa-san dan Otou-san jatuh sakit karena terlalu memikirkanmu."

Aku terdiam. Ada perasaan tak tega membayangkan Okaa-san dan Otou-san menangis, apalagi sakit karena memikirkanku. Mereka telah banyak berjasa dalam hidupku.

"Kamu mau pulang, kan? Aku janji, aku akan menghapus perasaan cintaku kepadamu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai adik perempuanku saja, tak lebih."

Aku menggeleng. Arthurn nii-san berusaha tersenyum meski ada kecewa tersirat dari senyum itu.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku yakin, kamu tak akan tega membiarkan aku sendiri di rumah saat Okaa-san dan Otou-san keluar mencari kehidupan untuk kita."

Arthurn nii-san melangkah pergi. Aku tetap terdiam. Malam ini aku tak akan pulang. Aku akan menunggu hingga Arthurn nii-san tak lagi memendam perasaan cinta kepadaku. Hingga sampai waktunya ia hanya menatapku sebagai seorang adik. Semoga doaku malam ini memilihkanku jalan terbaik.

***


End file.
